My Better Half
by XxAssenaxX
Summary: You always were my better half, Fred.
1. Chapter 1

I sat next to his headstone, even after the funeral was long over. I don't know why, it just seemed right. Unexplainable, but I knew it was the right thing to do. We were, no, we are twins, and twins have to stick together, right? But it just seems so final. Burying your twin isn't right, we promised to die together! We had so much fun together. Ever since our first year, we were the school troublemakers. We got detention almost every week, but even then we were together. We were both on the Quidditch team, both of us Beaters. We were born to hit things. I remember when we tried to enter the Triwizard Tornament, but the age line got us. Those beards were supposed to be real, Fred. We were supposed to grow up together, get married, and raise our families. But I'd have to say, leaving the school with a bang was the best part. I really think we left our mark…. Did you know they put up a memorial for you? That little bit of Portable Swamp they saved, the put ours names on the plaque and hung up. It's your memorial though, not mine. I'm always gonna think of you every time I see my reflection. I'm your Holey Brother, remember? I really wish you'd come back. I never got to say goodbye. Even though you died laughing, and I knew you were happy, I still miss you. Please, wait for me. I will come Fred, then we can be together for the rest of eternity.

Before I left you for the first time in my entire life, I traced the careful lettering on your grave stone. I wrote it myself. It's perfect for you, Fred.

_Here lies Fred Weasley, my twin and better half. We all miss you._

_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fred,

Your second funeral was just what you wanted it to be. A party. We all celebrated your life, I wish you could have been there. I set of our entire stock of fireworks- Mum looked like she was going to kill me. I may be joining you sooner than you think, even without mom's help. I just feel so lost, but I know you would want me to go on, but I can't, I really can't. Please come back. I need you more than I ever did.

-George


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down on my bed, opening the diary that had become my twin brother, Fred. Writing to him helps a bit, but it's just not the same with out him really being there. I turn to a fresh page, and begin.

Dear Fred,

I hate to admit this to you, but I've resorted to a Muggle method of suicide. I cut myself the other night. I want to die, but I don't think I could do that to mum and dad. Losing one son was bad enough, not to meantion the others. Did you know that Tonks and Lupin died? Right after they had little Teddy, too. Their funeral will be in two days. But there were some good deaths; I'll tell you when I visit later. Mum was brilliant… and Neville Longbottom deserves a lot of credit. I'm bringing some of those squirting flowers Muggles love so much. We just got a whole shipment last night. I think they'd look great by your grave.

-Fred

P.S. I'm going to get a fake ear from Saint Mungo's, the reckon it'll work like Moody's eye.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked to Fred's grave that night, carrying the artificial flowers that I had promised to bring. Sitting down, I began to smile. Now it was time for the good story, the good things that had happened.

"Like I told you earlier, Fred, Mum was brilliant. She killed Bellatrix Lestrange on her own. And Neville Longbottom had his moment of glory too. He sliced the head right off of Nagini, U-No-Poo's snake. Harry was the real hero, though. He finished them off. Did you know that all that time our younger brother was killing parts of Voldemort's soul? I just found out… You never did see the world without people living fear of Voldemort, did you?"

I trailed off, looking down at the spot where my brother was laying still, a box of out best merchandise at his feet, along with the Map. Harry thought it was only right that he kept it, and I agree. No matter where my twin is, I know he's causing trouble. Exactly what he should be doing. For some reason I was adjusting to life without him, and it scared me. I wanted to need him, even though it hurt so much. It seemed like my life is going downhill, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Standing up, I took one last look at his grave before I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Life was becoming more and more like it used to be, even without my twin. It was scary. As the days went on, I found I needed him less. I almost stopped going to his grave altogether, now instead of daily it was weekly or monthly. Even if I didn't want to, I was moving on. Now it was time to talk to Fred, but first I had to make a stop at a place that I'd hadn't been to since his death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to the special cemetery we had made for Fred and the others, holding the smooth stone in my palm. I knew it was wrong to take it, that Harry had proved how dangerous it could be, but I still had to do it. And besides, Harry had given me permission, and I was the only one who knew besides himself and Dumbledore. I wouldn't try to find the other Hallows; I just needed this one last time with my twin. Was that so wrong? I never got to say goodbye, and this conversation should be face to face. Sitting down in front of the grave, I took the stone out, focusing on my brother. Sure enough, he appeared, just as Harry said he would. "Greetings, Holey Saint George." He said cheerfully, staring down at me. I stood up, afraid to look him in the eye.

"Fred, I think we need to ta-"

"Wait, before you say anything, it's my turn. Did mom really kill Bellatrix? Voldy is really done for?"

"Yes, and yes." I reply, my eyes still looking downward. Fred seemed to sense that something was wrong, and his face become solemn.

"George, just so you know, I've been getting every thought and letter you sent me. I've been with you the entire time, just like I promised. And I can't say I'm happy with your decisions. I didn't want to go any more than you wanted me to."

"I know… It's just that lately, it's been, well, easier to get along. I hate it, Fred. I want to need you, you're my twin… Even though it hurts, it makes me feel like your still part of me. And now that it's getting easier, it makes me feel like I'm forgetting you."

"It's not wrong to feel that way, but you should try to have some fun. You're living for me too, believe it or not. I may not be able to talk to you like I am now, but I'm still there. I'm constantly with you, whether you can see me or not."

"That's why I wanted to talk… I think I'm starting to move on a bit… Living is easier now, and I just wanted to tell you that I still need you, no matter what I'm doing."

"I understand, you should be able to live your life. Please, get one of those beards for me; I want to see what I would have looked like." He said, beaming. Fred wanted me to live, I could tell. But somehow I knew I wouldn't. I'd never be able to get over his death.

"Thank you…I just wanted to say an official goodbye, we never got the chance during the fight…I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too; I hate not being able to help with the shop. Those flowers are genius… Anyway, I'll be waiting for you. Just don't come to soon, otherwise I'll never let you hear the end of it. See you around, O Holey Saint George."

I whispered a goodbye, and started to ask him to stay with me, but he was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a family now, a wife and a son. Fred was born on October 31st, "Halloween" as the Muggles call it, I sense another troublemaker. My wife is a great mother- Alicia Spinnet. I never expected to marry her, but things do happen. We started going out a few months after the fight. Fred I snow five years old, and he's exactly like us. It's amazing how much trouble one kid can cause… Our poor cat will never be the same. Thank you Fred, no matter where you are, you're still my better half.


	6. The End

As I lay in my deathbed, I feel a mix of emotions, but guilt is the strongest. My only son, Fred, sits beside me, his expression pained. For his 23 years of life, he has been a constant reminder of my twin, in good and bad ways. I had never gotten over his death completely, even though life had been easier for me as time went on. Now I was going to see him again, this time for real. That brought the emotions of joy and fear. Turning once more to my son, I see the tears in his eyes. I don't like to make people cry, that was something I could never stand. But I have too, this time. Apparently when I had lost my ear awhile back, it had done some damage to part of my brain, and it has slowly been shutting down for all these years. Alicia pretends like nothing is wrong, but I can tell that she knows just how bad it is.

"Dad? I-I don't want you to die. I love you." My son whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you t…." I started to say, but then I saw my vision start to blur, and I felt my heart stop. So this was it. The last thing I saw was the grief in my son's face before blackness took over.

When I awoke, I looked exactly like I did the day of the Battle of Hogwarts, except I had my ear back. I looked around, frowning. Somehow, I was on Platform 9 ¾ , but the Hogwarts Express wasn't there. There were two trains, a black one, and a white once. The white one went forward, the black faced the opposite direction. As I took a step toward the white one, a man stopped me. He appeared to be the conductor. "Are you going to become a ghost, or would you like to pas son?" The man asked me. I frowned. George would never become a ghost.

"Pass on." I said softly. He motioned for me to board the white train, and I took a seat near the front. I wasn't alone, but the people around me appeared as silhouettes, I couldn't tell who they were. Every so often, the train would stop, and several silhouettes would step off the train each time. Somehow I knew when to get off, and I walked forward alone. No other silhouettes got off this time. I stepped forward onto the grassy field, and I recognized it as a Quidditch field. Sure enough, my twin raced over to me, a huge smile on his face. We were identical again. "What happened, Holey Saint George? Where's your beard?" he said, watching my expression carefully. I stared at the ground, trying not to let myself break down. It was too much. "A-are you sure this is real? Are you real?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

I couldn't answer. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. I felt Fred put his arms around me, just like he had when we were younger. Now I knew this was real, it just had to be. And even it wasn't, this was a false reality I wouldn't mind living. Nothing else mattered anymore, just that we were together, now that I had my better half. After awhile, I felt Fred gently pull away.

"C'mon, don't be so sad. Everything's fine now, see? I've been _dying_ for someone to play Quidditch with!"

I cracked a small smile. "Wow, Fred. Your sense of humor must have died with you."


End file.
